Emma's Here
by i-hear-them-speak-too
Summary: Emma is a daughter of Hermes who's hobby isn't pranking but finding adorable couple/bro/sis moment between the halfblood campers. And no one is same from her camera and fan girl wrath. has- b/b and g/g
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my own ideas and characters**

**Emma's Here**

* * *

Heh heh, God your so gay! Percy such a uke! I just can't anymore. Those were the phrase that could be heard throughout the cabin, The Hades Cabin. Your probably thinking is little Nico saying this... Well to put your thoughts to rest it wasn't Nico. No it was a fourteen year old how's OTP happen to be nicoXpercy. She shipped them pretty hard but like any fan girl she liked some other pairings which you will hear later about. This is a story on how loving and obsessing are two very different things.

xxxxx

Emma was too busy being a giggly mess to have heard or saw two figures coming into the room. However she had a reason, she needed to stop a very violent nosebleed. Yet if she did look up she would have saw her OTP crashing onto a bed getting into a very heated make out session. To her defense the noises that she was hearing Emma thought it was in her head.

However it all went downhill when the noise were going off script. She hopped out of a blue spiny chair and went to go look at what was making all those noises. She found two very sweaty, two very naked boys twisted up in sheets.  
And very calmly she stated, "Dammit, Nico's bottom." The two boys froze looked up both red in the face. And Emma took that as her que and ran very fast to the Hermes cabin. She kicked open the door turned around locked it and hid behind the Stolls.

"Emma, are you okay" asked the youngest stoll. She shook her head,still wondering if what she saw was real or some very scary very hot daydream.

"Prank gone wrong," asked Travis. The older boy was smirking. Again she shocked her head. The two red heads started at each other and gave Emma a _you better talk_ look. Before she could answer a very pissed off Nico stood in the middle of the room having a face that looked like it came from the depths of hell. Emma squeaked and hid even more behind Travis, using him as a human shield

"Emma what the Fuck did you do" both boys stated.

"Emma's your name, ha" stated Nico. The girl in question nodded her head.

"Percy and I need to talk too you," said the raven haired boy.

"Wait, can someone explain why you look like your about to kill and she look like she's gonna be executed," stated a very confused Connor. And took it in herself to say what happened.

At the end of her tail Travis and Connor both stared at Emma," Why the hell did you say and I quote Dammit Nico's bottom. I mean have thought about this to come to the conclusion that Percy is submissive," asked The Stolls.

And Emma got up went to Nico, who were still glaring daggers at her and pointed. " I always thought Nico was dominate because of a couple reasons that I will list off, one he has the ability to shadow travel," before Nico could ask how that has anything to do with it Emma continued," I mean I heard that shadow traveling is like a roller-coaster, sex going 200mph that'd be cool. Now number two the glare I mean that's just scary and I always thought Nico was protective and a bit demanding and now number three I thought Nico was kinky being the son of Hades and all like he wants to tie up Percy and fuck him till his throat is dry from all the screaming." The three boys all started at her. Thinking all the same thing, how the hell did she think like that.

"Well that actually sounds pretty hot," smirked Percy. Nico's cheeks reddened drastically.

"Did you hear all that," asked Nico.

"Enough, but young Emma what makes me the bottom in your scenario, "asked Percy. Emma's mouth turned into a scary grin. Percy paled knowing what he said was very bad.

" Well dear Percy if you're wondering why I shall tell you , One you have a nice ass why would anyone give that up, two savior of Olympus I heard that you have to make a lot of decision why not let so one else make em. Three you would look hot in a maid, elf, or cat outfit. And from what I heard, of course I don't know if it was you or another but your voice got pretty high." Emma smirked.

Percy stared at Nico for a while. "Nico would look adorable in a French Maid costume," stated Percy. She took a moment to think about. During those moments and pulled out an Anima Coplay, a maid custom.

"Nico strip and ware this." "What hell no, I not doing this right Percy…Percy." Percy was busy trying unsuccessfully stopping a noise bleed.

"Nico if you don't ware this I'll force you," Emma said challenging Nico to deny her. Till Emma saw her chance and pounced for the next couple of minutes resulted in screams of protests and the ripping of fabric. Then low and behold Nico turned into a Nichol. And then it resulted in all four of them having a nosebleed. Now being a fan girl not only that but an Oataku Yaoi Fan Girl, Emma pulled through and took as many pictures and videos when Percy and him kissed. When Emma's perverted mind settled so did her nosebleed.

"Travis can you…. kiss Connor," Emma asked innocently.

* * *

**Author Note:**

I don't know what I wrote. Emma is pretty me in this situation. I left it as cliffy. Will Travis do it will she get her picture and videos.

I don't know no seriously I haven't thought this through

-SM


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's Here  
I don't own pjo  
WARING: some/kinda sex

Emma's eyes glazed over as her detailed imagination took over. She loved twins, and having pair right in front of her was a dream come true. The only problem was... will they do it?  
"What, Emma their brothers... Twins," Percy voiced, "And I'm positive that they're not gay." Well that statement put a damper on things.  
"No, I was subjected to her cruel whims," the (forced) co-player stated," Emma, camera. I want to see some boy on boy action." Emma was surprised. Her little outfit (which Nico was still warring) has caused a spark of revenge.  
And she was so proud.  
"God, I can't over how sexy you look in that," Percy stated, still not noticing the trickle of an upcoming nosebleed. "Hey lets go have sex!" Nico's cheeks grew red with that last statement but not as much as this:  
"Can I video tape it" asked Emma.  
"EMMA!" Yelled the four boys.  
"What, like I wasn't the only one,"  
"Travis kiss your little brother," Emma asked in the most perverted way possible," Let's see some hot stollcest!"  
At this the boys in question stared at her with blushing faces.  
" If we do will you stop this madness?" asked the younger stoll.  
" Nope," at this the boys glared," but i will if Connor wares a fox costume and Nico and Connor and Travis snuggle/kiss."  
"What Nico will not kiss anyone but me," stated Percy as he hugged Nico protectly.  
" Then I won't stop, I'll send these pictures to Hades maybe all the Olympians," Emma said while holding pictures of Nico as a maid, Percy and Nico doing some M rated things and Connor and Travis snuggling.  
" Were the hell you get those," were yelled in different variations. All sporting various shades of red; from pink (Travis) to a dark red (Nico).  
"Places, I am a daughter of Hermes." Emma smirked," Here's the deal do what I say in return I want send them, I mean how would _Daddy_ react Nico or Poseidon,"  
"Fine," Connor answered timidly.

Prefect, Emma thought. She got to work in posing Connor (fox suit on) and Travis as almost kissing. She's been dreaming about this moment forever. Now the big threesome, Travis, Connor, and Nico as bottom. Making sure Connor changed clothes. Percy stilling being all grouchy didn't really look. She first got maid!Nico to sit on Travis's lap and Connor's hand snaking up Nico's leg. And of course Nico was blushing like the little uke he is!  
"Gods, you're all so hot and cute," Emma voiced as she took her pictures. However she had a little light bulb moment.  
"Nico off," she ordered," Percy on." That took Percy by surprise.  
" I thought I wasn't a uke," Percy objected.  
" True when in your with Nico, but Travis is taller and Connor is shorter, now do what I say." Emma huffed.  
"Wait clothes off,"  
"Wait why!?"  
" Cause _young_ ones, I say and it's for the shot," Emma contemplated," Nico you don't mind do you?"  
" Hell no! Percy half naked surrounded by hot guys I'm fine" Nico drooled. Still not fully releasing what he said so he looked and sounded as perverted as Emma. And yes he was drooling at the fantasy. Emma smirked at that.

"You heard him boys strip to your tie-Ty whites!" The boys were still shocked at what Nico sad. But they did what the _dic_tator said. Emma moved them so, Percy was under Connor and Travis hand was looming over Percy's dick. If you didn't know better you'd say they were in the almost sex stage. _SNAP!_ And the pictures were taken. Throughout this Nico was having a major nosebleed and Percy was reacting to his comprising position. The Stoll's noticed this and smirked. _Snap!_  
"Is little Percy reacting getting all hard because of us," stated Connor his sex voice showing. The twins completely forgot where and who was there. The green eyed boy whimpered. At this point Emma was filming. Nico's eyes glazed over hoping that the threesome would do something. What, Nico say he had some fantasies he wanted to play out and it involved them three.  
" Emma, are you videotaping," whispered so soft that Emma had to strain to here. She replied by nodding.  
Travis continued," well should we take care of it, brother dear." The observers were holding their breath both wanting them to take care of _it_.  
"God, dammit do something!" Percy responded with a roll of his hips, meeting Travis's hand. With that it sent the two boys into a frenzy. Connor latched onto his lips and later neck. While the older boy started pumping his dick. You could barely her the - screams. _Barley_. The threesomes were finely brought back to reality. The brothers released they were about to have sex with their bottom's boyfriend and fourteen year old sister watching.  
"Fuck! Why'd you stopped," whinnied Nico," it was getting to the good part to." Percy deadpanned.  
" I was about to have sex and you were fine with it?!"  
" Percy... Percy I am as long as I can join you later." Nico stated calmly.  
" but sex with them? Do have boner because of what you saw?" Smirked Percy. The thieves smiled not only have the almost had sex with the savior of Olympus but got the son of Hades hot and bothered. Was their sex appeal that powerful?  
"Yes you have a very strong sex appeal." Emma said as if she could read minds. The two boys' fist pumped.  
" Nico you are very strange,"  
" I know, can I at least can do something with the Strolls," asked Nico," I mean if you won't." Nico added timidly.  
The Stolls still smirking came around Nico," We would happily grant your little wish dear Nico," at this Nico's face got redder and his boner more prominent. At this Percy smirked knowing how perverted the fantasy was.  
" Fine, but I watch and later... I fuck you," Percy agreed. Emma was having the biggest noise bleed of her life.  
The foursome noticing Emma and all reddened in the face knowing she caught all this on tape.  
" Do want me to um go," asked Emma trying and a successfully trying to stop the noise bleed. The boys nodded. However Emma moved back her video camera so the boys could have a larger play area.  
" Don't worry boys I'll make copies."

Let's just say Nico and Percy couldn't walk without limping for a couple of days. And Travis and Connor made the two blush like mad.  
And only Emma knew why!

**A/N****  
****So the next chapter will be about the roman/girl parings. I think my kind of sex scene was pretty decent for a first try. However I know nothing about lesbian sex. So if you know a good story pm me. ****  
****-SM**

**Ps- I apologize if the next chapter may take longer.**

**Pss- Sadly, you won't see Percy, Connor and Travis. But you will see a lot of Nico, since Emma has taken the boy under her wing. **

**PSSS- I need to research. Send ME STORIES! I'm looking at you ****Hyperactivebookworm**


	3. FILLER CHAPTER

**A/N**

I know you expected so beautiful wonderful chapter, but I can't. I feel like I failed you. However I _**MAY **_come back to this. For now it is completed.


End file.
